Season 5: Episode 1: Landslide
Landslide is the season premiere of season five of Secret Life Of A Mermaid. Main Plot Blaire didn't just leave the girls behind, she left behind one big mess. Amy, Brenna, and Kelsey find themselves at the core of a crime, suspected of involvement with Blaire's disappearance. How far can the girls go without giving away their secret? Trivia= * Tessa Hartmann, who plays Blaire Harris, was taken out of the intro credits. * This marks the final appearance of Terra Harris. * The vocals of the theme song were re-recorded, but the theme song is still the same. * When Amy is laying in bed, thinking of Blaire, the following clips are shown: ** In Deep Water: when Blaire is sitting on Amy's couch after she gets back from Key Largo. ** Splash Of Knowledge: when Blaire is sitting on the shore, talking to the girls about how she knows that they're mermaids and when Blaire is sitting on the couch, explaining how she knows so much about mermaids. ** The Siren's Song: when Blaire puts on her moms necklace, ready to go out to live in the ocean forever. ** Finale (2): when the girls hold Blaire down on the beach and tell her that she can't live in the ocean since she's not a mermaid. * It seems that Tess has forgotten about mermaids somehow and is even shown to be a lot nicer towards Amy. This is the second time that Tess has learned and then forgotten about mermaids. The first time was in Germany Journey (3). * Blaire seems to have learned a new power since she was able to talk to the girls through their minds. Her mom most likely taught her how to do this, and it is likely that the rest of the girls can also use this power, and probably many other powers, if they learned to.Newscaster is wearing the same wig that Aqua Bubbles wore. However, they are not the same people. * When Amy, Brenna and Kelsey are reading Blaire's letter, more clips from past episodes are shown: ** In Deep Water: when Blaire is looking through her moms stuff and finds her moms necklace. ** Finale (2): when Blaire is in the ocean with her mom. ** Fire & Ice: when Blaire is underwater, seeing how long she can breathe down there. * Tess was going to make her and Amy fish for dinner, but Amy is a fish, so technically she would be committing cannibalism. |-| Cast= Regular Cast * Bridget Davis as Tess Samuels * Christine Davis as Amy Samuels * Claire Daxon as Brenna Edwards * Emma Dunne as Kelsey Cork * Tessa Hartmann as Blaire Harris Supporting Cast * Andrew as Detective Arger * Bridget Davis as Mrs. Cork * Bridget Davis as Terra Harris * Unknown as Andrew Harris |-| Featured Music= * "Swimming" by Florence + The Machine * "Cosmic Love" by Florence + The Machine |-| Link= * Landslide |-| Category:Secret Life Of A Mermaid Category:SLM Episodes Category:SLM Season 5 Category:SLM Season 5 Episodes Category:Season Premiere